Please Don't Leave Us
by lucycharlotte98
Summary: Lee and Lucy have had an argument and like usual Lee stormed off down the pub, but unlike usual he hasn't come home.
1. Where Are You?

'Where is your Daddy?' Lucy cooed, peering down at the precious bundle of blankets she cradled in her arms. Last night, Lee and Lucy had an argument and like he always did, Lee stormed off down the pub to drown his sorrows. But unlike usual, Lee hadn't come home after an hour and apologised to Lucy, instead it was now half 3 in the morning and Lucy was worried. Really worried. Lee wasn't answering his phone, he never dared not to answer the phone to his wife, especially since they had Isla.

Lee was an over protective Dad, which surprised both himself and Lucy, he would never let anyone hurt his baby, or his wife for that matter. Just days after they had got married, Lucy had announced to Lee that she was pregnant. At first Lee didn't know what to do, he was terrified of being a father, having to provide for and protect this little person who would rely solely on himself and Lucy. Wendy, Geoffrey, Tim and even Lucy all had their doubts as well, worried that Lee would turn out like his Father and not be there for the baby. Lee proved them all wrong though, he cut down his time at the pub, found a job at the local shopping centre and spent as much time as he could with his family.

'Come on Lee' Lucy sighed as she picked up her phone from the coffee table and tried to call Lee for the hundredth time that night. 'For gods sake!' she shouted when she heard Lee's answerphone machine telling her to leave a message and he would get back to her as soon as possible. 'Sorry baby, please don't cry' Lucy whispered after realising that her shouting had woken Isla up. Standing up, Lucy walked into her bedroom and placed Isla down in her cot before making her way back to the lounge and phoning Lee again.

However, rather than hearing the answerphone, Lucy was met with heavy breathing. 'Lee?' she questioned. If it was Lee on the end of the phone then he sounded like he was in trouble. 'Lee?' she questioned again, a little louder, her voice laced with worry and fear. 'Please say something' Lucy begged.

'Lucy, there's been an incident, I'm down the alleyway at the side of the pub. It really hurts. Please hurry.'

'Lee? Lee!' Lucy shouted but she was met with silence. Tears began to form in Lucy's eyes as she ran through to the bedroom and chucked some clothes on, before picking Isla up and dressing her. 'Keys? Where did I put the bloody keys?' she questioned before running through to the kitchen and picking them up. Lucy placed Isla in her carrier and slamming the door behind her as she made her way to the car.


	2. The Drive

Lucy had made the decision to stop off at Tim's house as it was half the way to the pub. Her journey had been a silent one. One full of thoughts rushing through Lucy's head about Lee and what could happen to him. For a brief moment, she wondered what would happen if Lee died. What was she do? How would she cope? How would Isla cope without her Father in her life? But Lucy was brought out of those thoughts when she arrived at Tim's. Getting out of the car, Lucy ran up the drive and started to bang on the door and shout Tim's name as loudly as she could.

When the door finally opened Lucy was met with a very tired Tim and Daisy who didn't look very happy. 'What the hell Lucy? It's quarter past 4 and your smashing my door down!' Tim whispered in an annoyed tone. Before Lucy could answer, she burst into tears, not knowing how to get the words out. 'Lucy, what's happened, your really scaring me?' Tim questioned, pulling Lucy into a hug, all his anger had gone now he saw his sister so upset and vulnerable.

'Its Lee. We had an argument last night, he went to the pub but he didn't come back. I kept phoning him and eventually he answered. He said there was an incident. That he's down the alleyway by the pub. He said it hurts, I don't know what's happened Tim!' Lucy cried.

Tim's face turned white. Something serious had happened to his best friend. 'Where's Isla?' Tim questioned. Lucy nodded towards the car, unable to speak anymore because of her crying. 'Ok, Daisy go and get Isla from the car. You can look after her for a while. Lucy, I'll drive you to the pub, you can't drive in that state.' He instructed, he needed to get to his best friend and quickly.

The drive to the pub didn't take very long, but for Lucy and Tim it seemed to take forever. Both of them were terrified of what they would find when they arrived. Tim was terrified about losing his best friend, about his sister losing the man she loved so much and most importantly, for Isla growing up without her Dad in her life. He tried to concentrate on the road, the last thing they needed was to end up in an accident before they got to Lee.

'Lucy? Lucy we're here.' Tim spoke softly as he looked over to his sister who seemed to be glued to her seat, her face showed how petrified she was feeling. Tim's heart broke at the sight he was seeing. Lucy rarely cried, she rarely showed any kind of emotion for that matter, which showed how much she loved Lee, how much she needed him in her life. As he got out the car, he noticed his hand shaking more than they were before.

Lucy slowly opened the car door and took a deep breath before getting out of the car. She looked over at Tim and noticed how pale he looked. 'Come on' Tim said before taking Lucy's hand and walking towards the alleyway. 'Lee?' He called as they started to walk down the dark path. They turned a corner and noticed a dark figure leaning up against the wall.

'Bloody hell!'


	3. Lee?

Lee was slumped against the wall. His body was covered in deep purple bruises where he had clearly been attacked. But what was most obvious, most terrifying, was the knife sticking out of his chest and the deep red blood that pooled around it. Lee was breathing heavily, taking every breath as if it was his last, barely conscious and extremely pale.

'Lee!' Tim cried as he ran towards the man and started to shake his shoulder in a hope of getting his attention 'Lee come on mate, look at me, look at me, what happened?'. Lee's head turned to face Tim, and Tim didn't fail to notice the tears that were rolling down his face, mixed with blood coming from a deep gash across his forehead. 'Lee, what happened?'

'There was these men, I can't really remember, they dragged me down here and well, you can work out the rest.' Lee replied, gasping after every word. He was relieved that Tim was here with him, but it wasn't the person he really wanted, really needed. 'Lucy?' Lee whispered, the pain was too much to deal with and he wanted to say goodbye to the person he loved more than life itself before it was too late.

Tim looked over towards Lucy. She was glued to the spot with fear, her face showed how scared she was. Again, Tim's heart broke into thousands of pieces looking at his sister, in the state she was in. 'Lucy, you need to call an ambulance' Tim instructed, but when Lucy didn't move he repeated himself louder, 'Lucy, you need to call an ambulance now!'.

'Ok' Lucy answered before reaching into her pocket at pulling out her phone. She called the ambulance and told them what had happened, where they were and then put the phone back in her pocket. She edged her way towards Lee slowly, not sure of whether she wanted to see the full extent of his injuries.

'Lee!' Tim shouted suddenly, smacking him on the face. 'Lee wake up, look at me, come on look at me!', tears started to roll down his face, 'Come on Lee don't do this!'.

Lucy ran towards Lee and knelt down in front of him. She could see the tears in his eyes, they were nearly as bad as hers. 'Lee, please don't leave me' Lucy whispered before grabbing his hand. 'Don't leave me, I need you, Isla needs you. Please be strong, I don't want to lose you, I love you.' She was sobbing now, the idea that she was going to lose him seemed more realistic now and Lucy couldn't bare it.

Slowly, Lee lifted his hand and wiped away a tear falling from Lucy's eyes, 'I love you Lucy. So much more than you will ever know. Never forget that. Tell Isla I love her too. Make sure she always knows how much I love her.' He said, before falling unconscious, his breathing stopped and any life that was in him seemed to have disappeared

'Lee!' Lucy shouted before falling into Tim's grasp, sobbing so violently her whole body shock. Tim went pale, paler then ever before as he cradled his sister. Looking over at Lee, he realised how much admiration he had for the Northern idiot, the man he thought of as a brother to him.

Neither Tim or Lucy knew how long they stayed like that only moving when they heard someone shout, 'Hello ambulance service.'


	4. Waiting Game

Lucy paced up and down the corridor of the hospital. When the paramedics arrived, they had shocked Lee and he had taken a small breathe. It was barely a breathe, but to Lucy, it gave her a glimmer of hope because it meant that at that moment in time, Lee was alive. Tim hadn't gone in the ambulance with Lucy and Lee because he had driven the car to their Mum and Dad's to tell them what had happened before driving them all back to his house to get Daisy and Isla, and then to the hospital.

Lucy stared at the clock, it was half 7, Lee had been in theatre for 2 hours now and she hadn't heard anything. Which in Lucy's mind wasn't necessarily a bad thing, if she hadn't heard anything then he hadn't died in theatre. There was a small glimmer of hope and Lucy was clinging onto it for dear life.

'Lucy!' Wendy exclaimed as she ran towards her daughter and pulled her into a hug. Holding her daughter tightly as she cried for the man she loved.

'How is he?' Geoffrey questioned as he rubbed his hand across the back of his daughter, giving her some comfort in the time she really needed it. He couldn't bare to look at his daughter when she was like this, it felt like someone had punched him in the stomach when he saw Lucy cry. He looked towards Tim and Daisy who were sat on the plastic chairs against the wall, Daisy's arm wrapped around him as she tried to comfort Tim. Isla was asleep in her carrier which had been placed on the chair next to Tim. At that moment, Geoffrey knew that someone important was missing from his family, Lee was missing and it wasn't right.

'He's alive' Lucy sobbed, 'But it's serious, before he went into theatre, they said, they said..' Lucy continued before sitting down on the chair behind her and putting her face in her hands. She hadn't slept for 24 hours and she was completely drained. Her husband was in theatre after being attacked and she felt so hopeless because there was nothing she could do to help him.

'They said what darling?' Wendy replied, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer. But she had to know, for her daughters sake. She had never seen Lucy like this and she hated it. Lucy had loved men before and Wendy had often comforted her when the relationship ended, but she had never loved a man like this and Wendy knew that a cup of tea and a good comedy wasn't going to make Lucy feel better this time.

'They said to prepare for the worst. I can't lose him Mum. I just can't.' Lucy cried, she didn't know what to do anymore.


	5. Be Strong

'It seemed like hours before someone came out of the theatre room. By the time the doctor came out, Lucy was sat on one of the chairs with Wendy and Geoffrey either side of her, Daisy was resting her had on Tim's shoulder whilst he cradled Isla as she slept. Isla seemed so innocent, so unaware of what was going on and so young to be without a Father in her life.

'Are you Lee's wife?' He asked Lucy. She didn't really know what to say so so she simply nodded her head and stood up. 'Would you come with me to my office please, I think we need to talk in private.' He spoke softly as he looked at the young lady in front of him and he felt horrible for what he was going to have to tell her.

'Why do you want to talk to me in private? What's happened? Is Lee ok?' Lucy questioned. She saw the look on the doctors face and she already knew the answer to her question. She just didn't want to hear that hear it, if she heard it then it would be true, and then she, well she didn't know what she would do.

'We really should talk in private.' He said, looking directly towards Lucy.

'No, whatever you need to tell me, tell me here.' Lucy argued back, she didn't mean to be angry, she just needed to know.

'Lee was badly injured. He had severe internal bleeding, brain damage and a punctured lung from where the knife stabbed him. We tried everything we could to save him, but unfortunately his injuries were too serious.' The doctor said slowly, allowing Lucy time to take it all in, before continuing, 'I'm really sorry, I'll give you some time and come back in a bit.'

Geoffrey stood up and cradled Lucy in his arms, stopping her from collapsing onto the floor as her whole body shock violently and tears fell from her face 'Dad do something' Lucy shouted, 'Please he can't be, he can't be dead. He can't be...'.

Tim ran off down the corridor before anyone could stop him. 'He just needs some time' Wendy said as she put her arm on Daisy's shoulder to stop her running after him. 'Lucy, darling, I know it's hard but you have to be strong. Isla has just lost her Dad and she needs her Mum to be there for her now.' Wendy said softly, picking Isla up and placing her in Lucy's arms.

Isla opened her eyes, she looked so much like her Father and it broke Lucy's heart to think that Isla would never grow up with her Dad in her life. Lucy gently held Isla's hand as she sat down and took a deep breathe to stop herself from crying so much, a tear rolled down Lucy's face as she spoke quietly to her daughter. 'It's just me and you now sweetheart. I will never let you forget your Daddy or how much he loved you, how much he loved us both. Your Daddy was an incredible man and I promise you that I will never forget him, I love him so much.' Lucy leant down and kissed Isla's forehead. She didn't want to be without Lee, but for Isla's sake she was going to be strong, she was going to be there for Isla, she was never going to leave her and just as she promised Lee, she was never going to forget him.


End file.
